Religious Romance
by hcsp1
Summary: Jack is a soldier in the army. Elsa is a religious girl who is forced to follow the religion by her parents. These two are very unlikely to meet. So what happens once they do? Modern AU. RotBTFD
1. Chapter 1

**Who would have thought? 25 stories. I've written 25 stories on this site. I can't believe this...**

**So, anyway; I was thinking if I could do something a bit more... unique for this milestone. After thinking about it for sometime, I came up with something that was probably never done before with the RotBTFD fandom. A Modern AU taking place in non-other than my home country, Israel! I've read some Modern AU's where the characters live in different countries, so why not give this a shot and pay homage to my beautiful country for my 25th story? This story is mostly a straight forward Jelsa Modern AU with RotBTFD characters in it, but might as well bring up the one difference.**

**Before we start, I do want to state something. If there are any Israel haters out there who are reading this, I ask you to please pay no mind to this story and treat it like it doesn't even exist. I'm sure the haters will hate no matter what I'll say in this AN, but might as well try and talk some logic. If one chooses to follow it or not, it's not my deal.**

**Without further ado, let's begin! Hope you will enjoy and please review if you got something to say!**

* * *

Tuesday afternoon, the second busiest day of the week for every train station in the state of Israel; because that is the day most soldiers of the Israeli Army are headed home in order to rest themselves from the long and tiring week of serving their small country.

The cashiers working at the train station are all used to it. Every Tuesday, the station is being filled with boys and girls dressed up in those all so familiar dark green uniform with multi-colored berets on their left shoulders, pushing each other out of the way in order to get out of the station faster, reaching home is their top priority.

Among the soldiers making their way home, two of them stood out. Or at least, one of them stood out because of his white hair, the other was mostly noticeable because he seemed to be with the guy with the white hair. Both of them wore the traditional dark green uniform and high black shoes. The brown berets on their shoulders and the long-ranged weapons both carried with them suggested that they served in the Berkian Brigade, which meant they served as fighters.

"Finally home!" The guy with the white hair said with much enthusiasm and relief. The joy of going home, which filled his blue eyes, was easily visible to anyone who looked at him.

"And who's to blame for us being grounded for twenty one days?" The other guy, a brunet named Hiccup, asked Jack in response to the previously made comment.

"Oh, come on dude!" Jack protested. "You were totally laughing when the IPhone started beeping near North's office!" The mentioned North was Jack and Hiccup's commander, who most soldiers suspected was gay and rumor was being tossed around that he had an App on his IPhone that members in a local gay/lesbian club have on their Smartphones which if turned on, makes the Smartphone beep whenever it detects another phone with the App installed on it nearby.

On the Sunday in which Jack and Hiccup returned to their unit, Jack somehow managed to convince Hiccup to stay up late enough in order to sneak around their commander's office, and see if the rumors were true.

Much to their amusement, they were. But after the commander heard them laugh from outside, he filled a complaint against the two friends and they were sentenced to twenty one days of not going home and being grounded to their unit. Jack tried his hardest to convince every person he could to soften the punishment, as both Hiccup and he were near the end of their service, having only a month left to serve out of the required three years. But the begging didn't help and they had to just go through with it.

"Yeah, I laughed at that. I don't know if you noticed but I kind of stopped laughing after he filled the complaint on the spot." Hiccup replied to Jack's comment on the matter before letting out a sigh. "If my dad would have heard…"

"The son of "Stoick the Vast", the late Commander-in-Chief, has been grounded for twenty one days after revealing his commander's sexual desires!" Jack said in a stereotypic announcer voice while putting his arm out. "I can already see the newspapers headlines." He joked.

"I doubt something like this will make the headlines." Hiccup stated. "I'm not the Prime-Minister's son… nor do I wish to be." He quickly added, causing Jack to giggle.

"I still can't believe him getting hurt got that much media attention." The white haired friend stated as they both reached the card gate, passing their cards through it and existing to the main station lobby.

"Hey, do you need a ride home?" Hiccup asked as they got closer and closer to the exit. "I'm sure Astrid won't mind, even if you unnecessarily kept the two of us apart for three whole weeks."

Jack smiled at his best friend's offer. "Yeah, sure! Thanks!" He accepted the offer, happy that he won't need to wait for buses to arrive.

The chilly wind of freedom greeted both soldiers as they walked out of the train station. They sure missed seeing the familiar environment that was close to their home, so much so that they basically considered themselves home just from arriving at the station's parking lot.

Both looked through the large crowed of green uniform, with the occasional people who wore regular clothing, looking for that Astrid Hiccup was talking about. After a few seconds of scouting the parking lot, Hiccup's eyes caught sight of a blonde girl wearing a red shirt and grey pants with a black Great Dane tied up in a leash that the girl held.

The brunet's face lit up at the sight of his girlfriend arriving with his dog. He missed them both so much during that long stay in the unit and it was so good to see them again. "Astrid!" He yelled to her.

Astrid's head turned faster than a speeding bullet at the sound of Hiccup's voice calling her, a smile was plastered on her face at the sight of her boyfriend being home again. The woman was so lost in her happiness that she didn't even noticed the dog she came with started running away from her towards Hiccup in such a massive speed that the leash escaped her grasp.

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed happily as he saw his beloved dog running in his direction. "Hey, bud!" He managed to say before the black dog jumped at him with all of his momentum and strength that it knocked Hiccup to the ground. "I'm happy to see you too, bud." Hiccup managed to say as Toothless covered his face with an endless amount of licks from his tongue.

Jack laughed when Hiccup hit the ground. "Why do I get the feeling you waited for this more rather than kissing Astrid?"

"Are you implying I have a competition?" Astrid asked as she arrived to where they stood. As soon as she made it there, Toothless got up from Hiccup and allowed the soldier to stand up. When Hiccup was about to grab Astrid and kiss her for the first time in almost a month, she stopped him. "No way am I kissing you after the amount of dog droll you have on your face."

Hiccup groaned in frustration at Astrid's words. "Oh, come on! It never bothered you before!"

"I'm just kidding you know!" She said with a smile as she hugged him tight before pulling away, but still having her arms around Hiccup's shoulders.

Hiccup just smiled at her before he grabbed her waist with one of his hands. "Come here, you!" He said before kissing her lips with much passion.

Jack watched the couple kiss with a smile on his face. He was happy for Hiccup and Astrid as they seemed perfect for one another, but at the same time, he was also kind of jealous of his friend. Not for having Astrid, but for having a girlfriend that he loved and she loved him back.

Jack was considered pretty good looking among the girls who knew him and he had no problem with getting girls' phone numbers and going on dates. But this wasn't the same as having an actual steady girlfriend. Jack did date a girl who served in his unit for a few months but they broke up once she met some Australian guy who moved to the same unit and started dating him. It was only because of the accent, he was sure that was the reason.

Jack was brought back to reality when he felt Astrid suddenly giving him a friendly hug. "I didn't forget about you, Jack. Don't get emotional." She teased. "Even though you caused it so I won't be seeing Hiccup for nearly a month."

"If you could have seen his face once the phone beeped…" Jack started to protest as he pulled away from the hug.

"Let's just forget about it and had home?" Hiccup suggested. "I want to see mom already and check on the place." He added, meaning to the family business his mom started.

Hiccup's mom was a vet, and she opened an animal hospital right near where she and Hiccup live. Seeing how both Hiccup and Astrid were fond of animals, they help her with running the place and helping the countless dogs and cats that arrive there for treatment. Hiccup's father's old friend, Gobber, is also working there as a dentist for the pets. Not only he was good at it, he was also able to stay close to his late friend's family by helping them with their business, and that was always good.

"Sure, let's go." Astrid said as she started heading towards her car with Hiccup and Jack following while Toothless continued to repeatedly jump with joy at Hiccup's return.

Astrid took over the driving duties, Hiccup sat in the passenger seat near her and Jack sat in the backseat with Toothless. "So, anything interesting planned for the weekend?" Jack asked after Astrid guided the car out of the parking lot.

"Oh yeah!" Astrid replied happily. "Remember the "Gala" club?" She asked the two guys.

"Yeah. Wasn't it shut down like… three years ago?" Hiccup asked.

"It sure was." Astrid confirmed. "But apparently, some dude bought it and the grand re-opening party is tomorrow night!" The blonde announced.

Jack's eyes went wide in surprise. "Are you serious, sister?!" He asked her with excitement in his voice. Jack loved parties and going out to clubs and pubs with his friends during Friday nights, and that "Gala" club was probably his favorite place. When it was shut down, he was pretty bombed out about it, but now it seems like it's coming back.

"I couldn't imagine something so great even if I tried, Jack." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Okay, no need to plan this then." Hiccup said. "We know how we celebrate tomorrow."

"Like there was any speculation." Astrid added as they all laughed.

"Now you see, Hiccup?" Jack said. "I totally planned for us to get grounded for that long, so that we won't stay in the unit this weekend when the Gala re-opens. It was all planned!" He told Hiccup in a joking manner.

"If that was true, I would have adored and loathed you at the same time…" Hiccup said, causing Jack to smile. "But it's not true, so I just loath you with not even one bit of admiration."

Astrid laughed at Hiccup's sudden joke while Jack was both shocked and amused by it.

One thing was certain; they couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

* * *

**And that was chapter 1! We set up Jack's side of the story and in the next chapter we will get to Elsa.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you got something to say and I'll see you next time! Take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this was updated later than I intended, but at least it's here. That's what's important! **

**So, like I said, this chapter will introduce Elsa into the story. I had fun coming up with her backstory for this AU, and also with the other character's backstory. I hope you will like them just as I had fun writing them!**

**Enjoy and please review! Thanks to all the followers, reviewers and favoriters(Is the last one a word? It should be!) who showed this story support just from the first chapter!**

* * *

It was Tuesday at long last. Not only did this mean the weekend is about to start, but it also means heading home to the large green bus maneuvering through the busy roads and traffic. The mentioned bus was filled with Middle School students who were excited about the end of their yearly trip to Jerusalem, to see the Western Wall and other famous religious locations in the Israeli capital, and heading back home. Like most kids in their early teens, they never really paid much attention to the educational part of the trip and focused more on having fun with their friends and taking pictures.

Along with the students, who were busy listening to the songs which played on the radio; were two young adult girls, who were also ready to go home and call this a week. However, both girls weren't students of the school, but rather fulfilling their duties at the National Service.

Whenever a girl who came from a religious family finished her school education, she wouldn't take part in serving in the army, unlike any other young man or woman who reached the age of 18. The solution to this, according to a law which debuted many years ago was having those girls, along with other people who couldn't serve in the army due to health and family reasons, work in various programs which were a part of the administration.

One of the young ladies in the bus, a platinum blonde girl named Elsa, who came from a religious Jewish family, served her part of the service by being a part-time teacher for Judaism subjects in the same school that held the trip. While born to a Jewish family, Elsa always felt that the religious life style was being forced down on her. True, she wasn't the only one born to a family who decided to follow all of the Jewish traditions, but for some reason her parents would push her to be the best Jewish girl possible while letting her little sister, Anna, do whatever she pleased. It's not that Anna wasn't following the traditions of the religion, but she would skip a few rules like not activating electricity on a Saturday or skip going to Synagogue every few days. But while the two parents weren't so hard on Anna being a bit less religious than expected, they insisted Elsa will follow every single rule. That's what you get for being the eldest, apparently.

The other girl, a wild red-head named Merida, wasn't fully Jewish. Infect, she was born in Scotland and has moved to Israel with her family because her mother was apparently half-Jewish somehow. When her mother decided to come live in Israel, she decided to live a religious life and follow all the rules of Judaism. While Merida's father wasn't all happy with the decision once they did move, it was the mother who called the shots in that household, and so was it that Merida was forced to live according to the Jewish tradition. The red-head and her mother would always argue with each other on what Merida should and shouldn't do and fighting would always ensue, especially when Merida constantly did everything in her power to disobey her mother; starting with keeping her Scottish accent intact when she talked and letting a curl escape the white coif she was forced to wear every day; which didn't make any sense for her, as only married women needed to wear a coif while outside the house. Her mother, apparently, skiped that one rule...

Originally, Merida wanted to join the army as she believed she could handle it easily; but her mother of course, protested and Merida ended up as being a tour guide for school trips as a part of her national service. On her first trip, she met Elsa, who was also on her first school trip as a semi-teacher. Seeing how they were both the "responsible" ones, they got to talk during bus rides and breaks while the kids were eating and having fun. The fact that both also shared a room in the many hostels they got to stay in also helped them to develop a strong friendship, thanks to many nights of telling stories, laughing and the occaisonal pep talks, whenever one of them needed it. The two were also great at working together during the trips as Merida was a natural leader during the field trips, while Elsa explained the meaning of each place and thing they would came across to the students.

They were doing this for almost 2 years now, and they were definitely a winning team. They were also best friends during the after-work hours to boot.

Eventually, the bus arrived at the school and it was time for the kids to go home. Elsa and Merida waved goodbye to the students and the bus driver, whishing them to enjoy their Saturday as they were heading towards Elsa's car. "Anather successfal trip fer the "Scattish-Jewish Dae"!" Merida exclaimed happily, declaring this school tour a success in her mind, which caused Elsa to chuckle.

"That's the best team-up name you could come up with?" She asked.

"Ah am sarry it daesn't meet her majesty's standers af naming teams." Merida replied in a sarcastic tone before quickly changing the subject. "Gat any plans fer the weekend?"

Now, that was a question. The usual time of hanging out on a Friday night is always after the entrance of Shabbat*, which means not doing anything that's related to activating electricity or driving for the religious people. Therefore, plans for the weekend were always hard to come up with for the two girls.

"Don't think so." Elsa sighed. "Unless Anna and Rapunzel come up with something that's not related to parties or watching movies." She then added.

Every weekend, Elsa's mother's sister comes over with her family, consisting of a husband and a daughter the same age as Anna, and they will stay with the family until Saturday night when the Shabbat is over. However, said aunt was actually hilonit* and not religious, meaning her family wasn't following every rule of Judaism. This resulted in Anna and Rapunzel often going to parties at various clubes or catching a movie while Elsa wasn't allowed to join in on the fun. Though, most of the time, they would try and engage in an activity which will allow Elsa to join them.

"If they da have something, call me." Merida commented. "Ah am pretty sure mum already invited her friends frem caurt ta dinner tamorraw night, which means their sans will cume aver and ye knoo where this is gaing…" She trailed off with annoyance in her voice.

"She plays match-maker again?" The blonde giggled, and the red-head glared at her.

"Laaks like…" Merida replied as both reached Elsa's car and got in. Both continued to talk about the upcoming weekend as Elsa guided her car away from the parking lot. Suddenly, Elsa came up with an idea that will probably make her friend happy.

"Say, Merida?" She asked, grabbing the red-head's attention. "You know how our parents usually go to sleep early on Friday nights?" Elsa asked, Merida nodded at her though she wasn't sure about where she was going with that. "How about we will sneak out with Anna and Rapunzel to whatever party that's on tommorow?"

Merida stared at her blonde friend like she just came down from space. She couldn't believe that Elsa, of all peope, was suggesting that idea. "Wha are ye, and what have ye dune with Elsa?" She asked, causing Elsa to giggle.

"So, you're not in?" Elsa asked again, causing Merida to blink and shake her head quickly.

"Na! Af course Ah am in!" She said, like it was obvious. "Ah was jist surprised ye came up with this."

"I'm full of surprises, aren't I?" The blonde asked with a smirk while Merida giggled. "I'll see if something's up. If Anna and Rapunzel say something's up, we'll go." Elsa declared while Merida expressed her support.

"What's gatten inte ye? Wanting ta break the rules all the sodden?" The red-head asked.

"I don't know... I just feel like I need one night to just let it go..."

* * *

**I want to point out two important things. I'm not religious, and I'm not a girl. Therefor, I had to do a lot of resarch, including talking to some actual religious girls, for this chapter. They gave their approval to this chapter and backstories, if somebody cares.**

***Hiloni/t - A person who lives in Israel, and can often be considered Jewish, but doesn't really follow all the traditions, like using electricity on Saturday as mentioned in this story. I'll admit, I'm a hiloni, though I do follow some traditions.**

***Shabat - The Hebrew word for Saturday, and the time between Friday night and Saturday night when using electricity or driving aren't allowed. **

**Fun Fact: Idina Menzel(Elsa's voice actress for the two of you who don't know) is actually Jewish. That was the thing which gave me this idea, along with me having a wild imagination.**

**Hope you enjoyed! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, chapter 3. The last of the exposition chapters for the characters. I realised we know about Elsa's family but not Jack's, so why not give him a bit of a backround? **

**Hope you will enjoy! Leave a review if you have something to say!**

* * *

If there is one thing Jack loved about having Friday dinners at home, was that he could spend more time with his mother and little sister; and he also thinks his mother's warm meals are way better than the canned food being served at his unit, as an excuse for a proper meal.

Jack cared for his family a lot. It may not be that big of a family, but his mother and sister were the only thing he needed. The father of the family was killed in a war back when Jack was just a little kid; the way he coped with that fact split in two. On the one hand, he was determent to help his mother whenever and how much he could; but on the other hand, he also started hiding behind jokes and escapes from reality in order to get away from the pain. His mother always adored him for how he handled the situation in both ways, as one side accepting it while the other hides and somewhat denies it. She was just glad it didn't cause Jack too much damage, that he will become depressed for the rest of his life.

After a few years have passed and Jack was half way through middle-school, it seemed like his mother met a new guy she liked. Jack was never sure how they met but as long as his mother was happy, he couldn't care less, and his mother sure was happy. Jack himself liked the man as well, both for being there for his mother and for seeming to be a nice enough guy. Then came the day when Jack's mom announced that she was pregnant, and that was the last time both saw and heard from him. Jack's mother was devastated and the teen himself lost all respect he had for the guy. After much debate, his mother decided to keep the baby, and by the time Jack was almost done with the 8th grade his little sister was born. She was named Gal.

Despite what her father did to his mother, Jack loved his little sister to no end. He would even argue that he raised her more than their mother did, which would be a logical claim seeing how their mother was so busy working so that she could supply for both of them. From fedding her to changing her clothes, Jack always made sure that his little sister would get the best care possible. The day when Jack joined the army didn't leave any dry eyes, as both his mother and sister were crying their eyes out for the entire day after he got on that buss. The first weekend he came home was a cause for celebration, and every weekend he didn't come home passed by way too slowly.

When Jack was grounded to the unit after the thing with Hiccup and the commander happened, both his mother and Gal were really sad. It was hard enough when he had to stay a few weekends in his unit every now and again, but three weeks in a row? That hurt too much. Jack's mother almost called his commander herself in order to yell at him for over-reacting, but Jack talked her out of it, fearing it will make the situation worse.

Needless to say, both mother and little sister were incredibly happy once they saw Jack in their front door the day before. After he un-packed his stuff and had a good shower, all three of them spent the day sitting in the living room, catching up, laughing at various jokes and watching recordings of the famous sitcom, "Life isn't everything"*, which they all loved. The day after Jack came back, Friday evening, once the blessings were done, the small family began eating from the small variety that was on the table. It wasn't much, but it was certainly enough to fill the appetite Jack had for a decent food.

Midway through dinner, Jack's mother started up a conversation. "Are you going out tonight, Sweetie?" She asked the elder kid.

Jack finished chewing on the filled pastry that he was eating before answering. "Yeah. Astrid told me and Hiccup that "Gala" is re-opening tonight. I don't think I need to explain this further, right?" He asked with a smile on his face which the older woman returned, as she knew how much her son loved hanging out in that club.

"What's "Gala"?" Gal suddenly asked, unfamiliar with the name as she was really little back when it was shut down. "Can I come with you, Jack?" She asked with an innocent and hopeful smile.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "You're not old enough to go to clubs, Gal." He put his hand on her shoulders. "But you remember what I always say right? When you will be old enough…?"

"You will be too old!" She replied with an even bigger smile before both started laughing at their made up slogan.

* * *

Another Friday night another Friday evening dinner, nothing out of the ordinary for Elsa and her family. Her father was standing at the head of the table, holding the glass of wine in his hand as he read from the small book. On his right, sat Elsa's mom and aunt while on his left sat Elsa's uncle along with her sister and cousin. On the other end of the table, directly in front of her father, was Elsa. Always on his sight.

After dinner was done, the three younger girls excused themselves to Anna and Elsa's shared room while the fathers caught up and the mothers cleared the dishes from the table.

"So, what are you two planning for tonight?" Elsa asked her strawberry blonde sister and her brunet cousin. Since both girls weren't restricted by the rules of Shabat, they always spend Friday nights together. Elsa would occasionally join them if the activity didn't involve driving or working up electronic devices, because that will get her parents angry with her. But what Anna and Rapunzel didn't know, was that no matter what the pass time will be, Elsa will join them regardless.

"Well, there is this club that's re-opening tonight called "Gala" or something. Eugene, got us four free passes to the party." Rapunzel said with excitement in her voice, happy that her boyfriend worked as a public relations person for the club. "I guess they are meant for me, Anna, Kristoff and you." She pointed to Elsa.

"Well, Kristoff is out of town." Anna said, explaining her boyfriend's reasons for not showing up. "He went to visit his family for the weekend so he can't come. And I guess we all know that Elsa's not going." She sighed at those few last words, sad that her older sister wouldn't join them.

At Anna's words, Elsa knew that it was time to initate her plan. She knew it was a bit unlike her and that it was kind of risky, but she asked regardless. "When does this party start?"

Anna and Rapunzel's eyes widened in surprise. They looked at Elsa, then at each other, and then back at Elsa. "23:00 PM. Why?" Rapunzel asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Well, if mom, dad and your parents are sleeping at that time, which is likely, I could sneak out with you." Elsa said with a simple smile. Anna and Rapunzel looked at each other again with looks of "Did we just hear that right?" before Anna let out a happy squeal and rushed towards Elsa to wrap her in a hug.

"Oh, Elsie!" She said with much joy in her voice, but quit enough to not drag any unwanted attention from their elders. "I'm so happy you're coming with us even though you can't!"

Elsa let out a chuckle at her sister's excitement. "Well, I can let it go just one night, right?" The smiles on Anna and Rapunzel's faces were taken as a positive answer. Just then, Elsa remembered something. "Rapunzel, you still have one extra pass left, right?"

"Yeah. Again, why?" Rapunzel asked, this time she didn't think she was ready for whatever the answer is.

Elsa's smirk grew at the thought. "I think I know someone who might be happy to join us." She answered before closing the door to the room, getting her phone from the charger, and entering a number. Anna and Rapunzel looked at her with wired faces, not sure what happened to their sister/cousin.

"Elsa?" Merida's voice was heard from the other side of the call. "Whit happened that gat ye ta call me after Shabat entered? Na-anes dead, right?" She asked, panicked.

Elsa giggled at Merida's reaction to the call at first, before calming her down that nothing bad happened. "How would like to sneak out to a club with me, Anna and Rapunzel tonight?" She then asked. "Rapunzel's boyfriend arranged us free passes."

There was a few seconds silence on the line as Merida was processing the offer and the fact Elsa was serious the day before. "There is a reasan ye are ma best friend, Elsa!" She then said.

"So, is that a yes?"

"OF COURSE!" Merida half screamed with glee.

After the pick-up arrangements were set, Elsa hung up the phone. It was time to make this Friday night a one to remember. She had a bit of a hollow in her heart because of the thought of going behind her parents' back, but what they don't know wouldn't hurt them right? Plus, it was only one night. No harm in that.

* * *

**The next chapter will finally have the two of them meet up at the club. No more set-ups.**

**After two chapters, I realised that while the set up is in Israel non of the characters have Israeli names. I think Elsa is the closest one and even then it's not a hundred present. So when it came to naming Jack's sister, I decided to give her a name that will actually sound like a name you can encounter here. Gal seemed like a good name(No relation to the fact I have a few friends with that name) so I went with that.**

***"Life Isn't Everything" is an actual name of a sitcom that was produced here, though it's very loosly translated. I love that show, and since I loved watching it with my family, I thought it will be nice to reference it.**

**That's all for today! See you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to go to that Gala club, where our main characters are bound to meet. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I'll hope you will enjoy reading it as well!**

**Have fun and please review!**

* * *

Friday nights can go both ways when it comes to traffic. There could could either be no cars filling the roads at all, or there could be no room for one simple movement of a tire because the roads are packed with cars. While driving with Astrid and Jack to the "Gala" club, Hiccup would have preffered the first option to be the case, as it was a lot more convenient for him. He sure was lucky that evening, as it seemed like the option chose him as well. The drive to the club went smoothly, with no traffic what's or ever. The brunet could only be happy for his luck because the road to the "Gala" has changed tremendously during the past three years when he wasn't driving around the area.

"How much can change in three years?" Astrid commented with a rhetorical question regarding the road.

"Quite a bit, apparently." Jack commented as he examined the road and the surroundings. "I wouldn't call any of the changes good, though. If the road had stayed the same, we would have been there by now."

"Well, we better get used to it." Hiccup said while his eyes were focused on the new road, in case any new road marks or signs pop up and he'll have to quickly react. "We are probably going to drive in this new road a lot, now that "Gala" is opening again."

"Guess so…" Astrid replied and leaned back in her seat.

After a few more turns, the trio has made it to the club. After Hiccup parked his black car, they all got out of it to see the new and improved "Gala". The club that was once just a small building with just one floor turned into a mini skyscraper with four floors; all packing bright lights that shine through the windows and tons of songs belonging to different genres blasting in full volume.

Hiccup, Astrid and Jack were staring dumbfounded at the new life of their favorite club.

"This is… WOW!" Jack practically screamed. "I don't think I would live to see something like this!"

"I… I don't have the words…" Hiccup mumbled.

"I have to admit, this is pretty amazing." Astrid also commented with a smile.

"Well, let's go in!" Jack told them before the couple nodded at him and made their way towards the entry.

Just then, another car entered the parking lot from another entrance. Out of the car came out Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel and a very excited Merida. All four girls gasped in wonder at the towering building with the bright lights, which was also the source for the insanly loud music tracks.

"Merida, what have we gotten ourselves into?" Elsa asked while her eyes were still glued to the club, half of her amazed by the sight, while the other half felt threatened by the size of the building.

"Ah dan't knoo… But Ah like it!" She replied with an un-characteristic squeal for her, which caused Elsa to giggle. She also had to admit, this place looked pretty great... if a bit scary for a newbie

Anna and Rapunzel shared a look that pretty much said "Let's go inside this amazing place already" before they started heading towards the entrance, Elsa and Merida quickly following behind them.

Once they were close to the entrance, Merida's gaze fell on a blonde girl around her age heading towards the entrance with two other guys. One of them had white hair who she didn't recognize while the other was a brunet who did look familiar to her, thus confirming that she did knew this girl.

"Astrid?" She asked, causing the girl to turn her attention to Merida.

"Merida?" Astrid asked before the two girls engaged in a hug, much to the surprise of the other girls and the guy with the white hair. "What are you doing here? Isn't your mother all controlling you anymore?" Astrid asked with a smile on her face and shock in her voice.

"She is." Merida answered before adding "Ah bailed fer tanight."

"Still the same old rebel, I see?" Hiccup said with a smile.

The red-head giggled and rolled her eyes. "And ye are still the same ald wise guy, Ah see?" She said before giving him a hug as well.

"Um… What is going on here?" Anna suddenly asked, stopping the unexpected reunion.

"Uh, ah, right." Merida suddenly remembered that she came there with friends. "These are Astrid and Hiccup. Ma best friends in high-schoul… and prabably the cutest cauple ye will ever see." She added, causing Hiccup and Astrid's faces to turn a bit red.

"Uh, this is Jack!" Hiccup introduced, coming back from the title Merida gave him and Astrid. "My best friend from my unit… And also the reason this is the first Friday night in a while I've been doing something normal." He went on.

"Dude, you were lau…" Jack started to protest before Hiccup cut him off.

"We are not opening that closet again!" He said while raising his hand in Jack's direction.

Merida chuckled for a bit before she started introducing her group of friends. "This is Elsa, ma best friend in natiunal service."

Elsa waved at the group before her eyes fell on Jack for some reason. He seemed to have the same hair color as her; blonde but also really white. She never met anyone with a similar hair color to hers. As she inspected Jack, she all of the sudden realized that she was staring at him and quickly turned her look away. She didn't want to make herself look like a creeper.

Jack also inspected Elsa after Merida introduced her. The common hair color also caught his attention, but he also noticed that she had blue eyes, just like him. In addition to all of those elements, he also found her to be extremely attractive; so much that he couldn't stop looking at her until he felt Hiccup nudge him.

"Uh…" Jack started mumbling, like he was woken up from a trance. "What?"

The five give him a look at his question. "Do-you-want-to-go-inside?" Hiccup asked him slowly, as if to make sure he understands everything, causing the girls to chuckle at the event. Jack could feel his cheeks burning, especially when he caught Elsa letting out a few snickers.

"Yes!" He said sounding a bit too over-excited probably. "Yes! Let's go in!" And just like that he was already at the entrance, showing his ID to the guard standing at the door.

"Isn't he a wired fellow?" Rapunzel commented at Jack's behavior.

* * *

It's been an hour or so since the group walked inside the club. The place had gone through some massive improvements since the last time it was open. Every music genre had its own room playing just that specific type of music instead of shuffling different genres in one room, the selection of drinks was just as impressive and varied as before and the dance floors also had some lights flashing in various colors.

Since they entered, the group of seven seemed to stick together for the evening as they caught seats near the bar counter in the Rock and Techno room. Merida grinned like mad when she saw all of the alcohol at the bar in front of her; there was so much to try and so little time. Everyone else just ordered what they were familiar with, exept for Hiccup and Elsa, seeing how they were the ones driving back home and that Elsa preffered not to drink much.

Jack would more than once steal glances at her, an easy task seeing how she sat right next to him. The girl did fell a few of his gazes being centered on her, but oddly enough she didn't really mind. It was a night where she promised to let go and not be her usual self, so letting a guy give her a few looks wouldn't hurt for just one night. Also, Elsa thought he looked pretty nice as well.

So far, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Anna and Rapunzel, after making sure their tank was full, got up from their seats and started going crazy on the dance floor. They weren't really dancing, but more jumping around with their arms in the air and moving their heads up and down. Hiccup, Astrid, Merida, Jack and Elsa were enjoying seeing the two girls goof off in front of them, as it was actually pretty funny. Eventually, they both started dancing with each other, their hands warped around each other's bodies.

"Oh, it's happening again!" Elsa giggled as her hands went up to her mouth, causing the rest to look at her with confusion.

"Again?" Astrid asked.

"You know all the wine you have to drink during Tu BiShvat*?" Elsa asked as the others nodded. "Let's just say it was a pretty juicy holiday after all the wine they drank." She added as the scene from that holiday played again in her mind. The others laughed at the story and Elsa took note of Jack's laughter; it was a pretty cute laugh she had to admit.

"Hoo cume ye never tuld me that?" Merida asked through giggles and licker going into her mouth.

"Because we can't talk about that stuff during work, the students might hear." Elsa answered.

"Elsa, the kids we are gaiding are abave 13 years ald. Ah assume they already had "the talk"." Merida countered before a small hiccup escaped her mouth and everyone continued to laugh.

After another hour or so, Elsa felt her head starting to hurt from the loud music so she told Merida that she was going outside for a bit in order to clear her head. As she got up and left, Jack noticed her and something inside of him motivated the white haired guy into going out after her.

"Jack, where are you going?" Hiccup asked, a bit surprised Jack was heading towards the exit.

"Just going to clear my head." He answered before making his way out.

"What's gotten into him?" Astrid asked while Hiccup shrugged.

"Ah'll say it has samething ta da with Elsa heading oot as well." Merida told them with a smile, which they returned as they understood where she was going with this.

* * *

It was kind of funny how the different the temperature was between the inside of the club and outside of it. While the inside had the air conditioner set to heat up the place, somewhat backed up by all the lights working, the outside was filled with a chili and natural breeze cutting through the sky.

Elsa always considered herself as someone who preferred the winter. True, the cold could get to her just as much as it can get to anyone during this time of the year, but she mostly prefers the cold over the warm. She smiled as the breeze greeted her once she walked outside, the warm felling on her cheeks slowly fading away as she breathes the cold air.

The platinum blonde girl made it to her car and sat on top of its trunk. While Elsa excused herself from the inside of the club because of the loud music, she still considered the entire experience fun. She enjoyed being able to do something different with Anna, Rapunzel and espacially Merida, even though she took the huge risk of her parents finding out about this and flipping out. The new friends that Merida seemed to know for the most part also seemed like nice people.

Astrid was fun to talk to, Hiccup was funny and Jack was interesting in her eyes. They didn't really get to talk, but he looked rather nice in Elsa's eyes. Usually, the home she comes from will forbid her from thinking about a guy's looks, especially under that circumstance, but tonight was all about breaking out of her cage so she didn't really stop herself from examining him in her mind.

Much to Elsa's surprise, the same guy she was thinking about suddenly appeared in front of her eyes. Not in her imagination, but in the real world.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

He was asking for her well-being? How nice of him. "Um… yeah. I'm fine; just had to clear my head from all the music is all." She answered.

Jack smiled at the answer. "Oh, I understand. First times can be somewhat tiring." He reassured her that her behavior was normal, causing Elsa to smile a bit. "Hey, um, can I sit here with you for a bit? I kind of need to clear my head as well." Jack asked all the sudden while gesturing for the open space on the trunk.

Elsa was caught unprepared by that question. She started turning her head around in different directions until she relaxed and gestured for him to sit next to her. She had no idea what made her trust him so fast but she could tell by the way he talked that he meant no harm to her. If he did, he would have most likely done it by now.

"So," He started to say after he sat near her. "What is a religious girl doing out on a Friday night? And partying at the "Gala", no less?"

"What? How did you know I'm religious?" Elsa asked him, she didn't remember mentioning it.

Jack smiled at her reaction. "Merida said she knows you from National Service. I kind of just put one and one together." Jack's smile grew as Elsa blushed for a bit in response to his answer.

"Well… you are right." She eventually said. "As for what I'm doing here tonight… I kind of wanted to break loose for one weekend and do something different. My cousin's boyfriend gave her a few free invites for tonight and I know that my parents are usually sleeping at this point, so I decided to try this out." She told him before adding "Just for this night."

"Your cousin is Rapunzel, right?" Jack asked her, to which Elsa nodded. "And Anna is your…?

"Sister." Elsa answered. "Little sister who's allowed to do whatever she wants, while my parents force me to follow the religion."

Jack sent her a wired face at that comment; or rather at how un-nerved she was while saying that. "You don't seem too sad or angry about this. I, personally, would have been furious if I were you." He told her.

Elsa chuckled at his reaction. "To be honest, Anna doesn't show off much about how much freedom she has. So, it never really bothered me." She explained. "Plus, she is usually working out her pass-times to fit something I will be able to do as well."

Jack let out an impressed whistle. "You got some awesome sister."

"That is correct." Elsa nodded with a big smile. She did love Anna to no end, and she was happy she could give other people positive prospective about her; as if her goofing off inside the club and dancing with Rapunzel wasn't enough. A bit of an awkward silence fell between the two of them after those few giggles until Elsa decided to break the ice, much to her own surprise. "So, you know about me. What is your story?" She asked Jack.

"I'm a soldier in the army. Fighting unit. Got a few weeks left before my service is done and I'm a Hiloni. Single mother and a very young sister." He summed himself up in a few sentences.

"Fighting unit?" Elsa asked. "Is it as dangerous as it sounds?"

"Sometimes it is." Jack shrugged. "Most of the time though, just really strict and tiring."

The two continued to talk for a bit about Jack's military service and Elsa's duties at the National Service, before their group of friends made it out to where they were. Anna and Rapunzel being held by Merida and Astrid. "Anna!" Elsa screamed as she jumped off from the trunk and ran towards the group's direction, Jack right after her. "What happened?"

"Too much alcohol." Hiccup informed her.

"They just vamited fer a bit and are gathering their senses." Merida added as she helped Anna to stand up on her own. "They will bi akay."

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked as she checked on her recovering sister and cousin.

"Ah am frem Scotland, Elsa." Merida told her. "Ah am quite infarmative an the subject."

"The principle in school we went to would back you up on that one." Astrid commented on what the red-head said, causing her to glare at the blonde, and Hiccup to laugh. Elsa let out a sigh of relief as she saw Anna and Rapunzel laughing at what Astrid said, and she allowed herself to giggle along with the rest of the group.

"I think we should go back now." Rapunzel offered. "I seriously need some sleep."

"I'm with you, Punzi…" Anna agreed while slightly losing her balance again.

Elsa and Merida didn't argue, and they bid the others good-bye. Merida mostly addressing Astrid and Hiccup, while Elsa mostly addressed Jack.

"It was nice meeting you, Jack." She told him.

"Same goes for you." Jack replied as he offered her a hand for a shake.

Elsa took it, her cheeks getting a bit pink. After a few seconds, she realized that she needed to get Anna and Rapunzel back home and ran towards her car. Once all four girls were inside, Elsa started the car up, waved good-bye to the new friends she met and drove away.

"They were pretty nice." Hiccup commented as his friends and him starting heading back to their own car.

"Yeah, they were." Astrid agreed. "The club itself was also pretty damn awesome too." She added.

"No argument there." Hiccup said like it was obvious, before he addressed Jack. "Right, Jack?"

But the guy with the white hair didn't listen. He just kept staring into the road Elsa's car has disappeared into. After Hiccup nudged him, Jack seemed to come back to reality. "Uh? What?"

Hiccup and Astrid looked at him like he just fell from the sky. "We asked you how awesome the club is." Hiccup told him.

"Oh! Yes! No question about it!" Jack declared before starting to walk in the direction of their ride. Throughout all the drive back home, Jack couldn't erase Elsa from his mind. He found her beautiful, funny, nice and fun to talk to. He should try to get to know her better. Yes, she is religious, but that doesn't mean she can't have friends, right?

As Jack was deep in his thoughts about Elsa, Hiccup and Astrid started debating about the same matter.

"How long until he makes a move on that Elsa chick?" Astrid asked.

"A week?" Hiccup asked.

"I say a day." His girlfriend replied.

"Yeah, that's more right."

* * *

**I've yet to see a club that huge around here, but I'll say we are pretty close to what's presented in this story.**

***Tu BiShvat is a short holiday which one of the common things to do during it, is drink some wine. While wine is not as powerful as alcohol, the amount one can drink during that day can cause some humorous situations and I thought that out of all of these characters, Anna and Rapunzel seem like the most likely to get THAT drunk and act this way.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review if you have something to say and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so that chapter might be a bit short, espacially if we compare it to the last one, but it shouldn't really matter in the long run. I planned for this to be sort of an epilouge to the night they had at the club and show what happened once evryone came back home.**

**I also want to thank again to everyone for favoriting, following, reviewing and everything! I'm really happy that you guys like what you read! **

**Hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

Saturday morning came quickly, mostly due to the fact the girls returned to Anna and Elsa's home at about 3 AM. Luckily for Elsa, she had managed to bring the drunk Anna and Rapunzel to their room without causing too much noise that will wake up their parents. If her parents had woken up and found out that she was out on a Friday night and came back with a drunk sister and cousin, troubles would definitely ensue and she won't hear the end of it.

But, much to the blonde's happiness, they managed to get to their room without waking up any of the parents. Once Anna and Rapunzel were set in their beds, already somewhat asleep thanks to all the drinks they had at the club, Elsa put on her night gown and entered her own bed, ready to get a good night sleep before she'll need to get up and get ready to go to Synagogue.

While trying to fall asleep, Elsa couldn't help but think if Merida had managed to sneak into her room without her mother discovering that she was out, and how dreadful the fight these two would have over the subject will be. The last time Merida did something that annoyed her mother, even if she was technically following the rules of the religion, the two didn't talk for two straight days. After thinking more about the possible events happening to her red-headed friend following tonight, Elsa's mind moved on to the trio they met at the club.

These Astrid and Hiccup made the impression that they were nice people and they were fun to talk to in her opinion. And then there was Jack. He was… interesting. Starting with the fact both him and her seemed to share the same hair color, which is a pretty rare hair color to have, the conversation they had in the parking lot was a pretty fun conversation. It was also kind of re-assuring to meet a Hiloni guy who was nice to a girl at a club, unlike a lot of horrifying stories she heard about in the news which ended in rape and violence. She kept thinking about him throughout her attempts to fall asleep, wondering if she will ever meet him again.

* * *

Jack came home at an hour which seemed early in his mother's eyes, but she wasn't complaining as she could sleep more calmly now that she knows he is back home and safe. While she was all up for her son having fun whenever he was home for the weekends, and won't ever deny him from going out, her stomach always twist each time he is going out to a club with his friends because she fears some drunk people will hurt him. Luckily, no such occasion has ever taken place, but that doesn't mean it can't happen at all.

A lot of times, like that same night, Jack's mother won't even attempt to go to sleep until she hears her son opening the door and going up to his room. Jack always called his mother a paranoid for worrying so much, but he understood where it was coming from and he always appreciated her concern. Though, he would always encourage her to go to sleep if she needs to, even if he is not home.

After bidding his mother good night and brushing his teeth, Jack went to bed and his eyes closed once his head made contact with the soft pillow on his bed. In his mind, he kept thinking about this Elsa he met at the "Gala". Not only did he find her hot, he also thought that she was a nice person from the one on one conversation they had and from seeing her interact with the other participants. He knew that it was pretty much forbidden for her to see a guy, because of her being religious and all, but it couldn't hurt to try and be her friend, right? As Jack kept thinking about calling Hiccup once he wakes up and asking him for this Merida's number, so that she could give him Elsa's number, he quickly fell asleep; knowing he will see that girl again.

* * *

Elsa woke up the next day to another regular Saturday. She was glad she could at least get enough hours of sleep before going to Synagogue, and that these hours were enough to make sure she won't fall asleep while she's there.

Anna and Rapunzel, of course, were excused from going with Elsa and Anna's parents; though, it could also be because both of them were in a state which will be hard to wake up from. Elsa, of course, knew that the hangover from last night was to blame for their strong sleep, but she didn't tell her parents as it will probably give away the fact she was with them at the club. Once Elsa and her parents has reached the sacred place, the blonde noticed Merida's mother at the ladies part of the Synagogue, looking like she was at un-ease. Elsa could only guess Merida didn't wake up that morning because of last night, and that they were both in the middle of another fight, or on the verges of one. Elsa tried to stay quite once her mother addressed Merida's; she of course greeted the woman good morning and treated her with respect like always, but she tried to avoid talking so that a word on last night won't slip off her tongue.

The parents and eldest daughter returned home at around 10 AM. By that time, Anna, Rapunzel and Rapunzel's parents were all up. The family sat down for breakfast and once that was over, the parents were busy in their conversations while the girls retreated to their room and started talking about last night.

"So, these friends Merida introduced us to were pretty nice." Anna brought up.

"Yeah; based on what I can remember, they were a fun bunch." Rapunzel agreed. "Wouldn't you say, Elsa?"

"They were fun to be with, I agree." She replied, debating if she should bring up the conversation with Jack or not mention it at all. She eventually decided that Anna and Rapunzel not remembering her talking to Jack is a good thing. Because if they did, they would have bugged her about this all day which could lead to her and Anna's parents disscovering what they were doing last night. Whenever these two get excited about something, it's hard to shut them up, and something like her having a conversation with a guy her age at a club is something that will make them excited. So, Elsa just decided to keep it to herself for her own sake.

The rest of the day went by like any other Saturday, nothing out of the ordinary happened and the previous night wasn't mentioned, neither did it had any consequences on the three girls which would have given them away.

The point where the day got interesting was when the Shabbat was out. As Rapunzel and her parents were preparing to go back home, the doorbell rang. Everyone in the house hold was a bit surprised once they heard the doorbell, as visitors were pretty rare on Saturday, even after Shabat was out.

Anna and Elsa's mother was the one who opened the door. In front of her stood a boy who seemed to be in his very early twenties and he had white hair. "Hello." He politely said before asking "Is Elsa home?"

"Elsa?" The girl's mother called, and the platinum blonde quickly appeared by the door.

Elsa's eyes widened when she saw Jack at her door step. How did he find out where she lives? What is he doing at her house? And why is she kind of happy to see him again? "Jack? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was around and Shabbat was over so… thought I will drop by and say hi." He answered simply, like it was nothing for him to appear at people's homes. "Want to go for a walk?" He suddenly asked, catching Elsa by surprise.

"Uh…" Elsa tried to think of what to answer before she turned to face her mother. "Can I go, Mother?" She asked.

Elsa's mother was shocked as well, and she herself wasn't sure what was happening right now. "Yeah… of course." She answered, sounding somewhat unsure. "I suppose it will be fine."

Elsa smiled at her mother and thanked her with a nod before she told Jack to wait for a second as she went to grab her phone, now that she could use it. By the few seconds she was gone, Jack and Elsa's mother just stood silently at the door, not sure what to say to each other. Luckily for the both of them, Elsa was fast to return, and with a quick good-bye she joined Jack and closed the door behind her.

After locking the door, the mother went to check on how her sister and her family were doing with the packing. Once her husband noticed that she came back without Elsa, he questioned her where she is. "She went out with a friend." She simply said.

"Merida?" Anna asked, as it was the most obvious choice.

"No." Her mother answered, gathering the attention of everyone in the room. If it wasn't Merida, who else could that friend be? "It was a boy. I never saw him before; I would have remembered someone with white hair."

The fact she said Elsa went out with a boy was shocking enough to everyone in the room, but Anna and Rapunzel were also bringing mention to the second part of the sentence. "White hair?" Anna asked while she faced her cousin, who looked back at her as well.

"You think…?"

* * *

**So Jack found her. How you may ask? You will find out soon.**

**I don't have a lot to add on this one. I just hope you enjoyed this small update and I'll see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for no update yesterday, guys. I took a day off in order to get some other stuff done. Now that they are done, time for a new update! We are getting close to finish this story up. It wasn't meant to be that long to begin with, but we'll worry about it when we will reach the ending. Now, we have a "date" to follow!**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Jack and Elsa's walk started off silently as both didn't really know what to say in order to start off a conversation. After a few steps, Jack gathered up the courage to ask her something, and hopefully that will spark up a small talk. "So, are Anna and Rapunzel alright after what happened yesterday?" He asked. "They looked pretty wasted last night."

"Oh, yeah, they're alright." Elsa answered, sounding a bit nervous for whatever reason. "Praise the Lord; they didn't spill anything that gave away our little going out activity last night." She added with a small smile.

"Your parents would have been that angry with you if they found out you went out last night?" He asked back, actually interested in hearing the answer to that.

Elsa let out something between a sigh and a giggle. "I'm more than sure they would have lost their minds if they found out. A religious girl going to a party at a club on Shabat evening? That's Shiksa* 101 right there." She answered with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, causing Jack to laugh.

When he noticed the somewhat stern look on Elsa's face, Jack's laughter started to die down. "Sorry. It was just a funny sentence." He apologized.

Elsa's lips then turned into a smile of her own. "Don't be sorry. It is kind of funny now that I think about it." She said before asking Jack a question. "So, are you going back to your unit tomorrow?"

"With all the sadness of the matter, yes." He said, and was surprised when Elsa started laughing at what he just said.

"You watch "Wonderful Country"*?" She asked and Jack's smile grew when she got what he was referencing.

"Is there a normal Israeli who doesn't?" He asked her like it was a given fact that everyone living in that small country watch the ultimate satire show. Based on the platinum blonde's laughter, he assumed that the answer was "There isn't".

"I see I'm not the only fan of Olaf?" She asked, seeing how Jack just quoted one of the character's phrases.

"He was my favorite character in the season they premiered him. Ask Hiccup if you don't believe me." He answered.

"I believe you." Elsa told him. "He was my favorite from that season as well, especially in the season finale."

Jack suddenly started to laugh out loud when she mentioned said episode. "Yes! I remember that! When he jumps out of the bunker and suddenly starts to make an epic speech about life." He said before Elsa joined in on his laughter. Once they stopped laughing and regained their breathing, Jack expressed his opinion on the person "Olaf" was based on. "Too bad the real person has gone to shit."

"To be honest, all leaders suck compared to their superior impersonators." Elsa pointed out, causing Jack to giggle.

"Hiccup told me that two elections ago, he thought no one will make a good enough prime minister*, so he voted for the one whom he liked his impression the most." Jack told her.

"And who was that?" Elsa asked, giggling at the random way of voting.

"Bunny". Jack answered with no more additions, as he thought it was enough for an answer.

"Of course it was him…" Elsa sighed, showing she wasn't very supportive of the choice.

"I personally voted for Light the previous election." Jack quickly changed the subject, trying to cheer her mood.

"Did you?" She asked. "Anna and Rapunzel voted for him that time as well."

"Because they thought it was fair to give him a chance since he was the new guy, thus he didn't screw up yet?" Jack asked her, hinting at the reason why he voted for said person.

"Because he's hot." Elsa answered with a smile, finding it naïve and somewhat cute for him to think they needed a legitimate reason to vote for the guy.

"Should have known." He replied with a giggle of his own. "I guess you always vote for Cass or Bwenet, because of your parents."

"In theory, yes." Elsa answered with a shrug. "In reality, they don't see what I put in the envelope; so I just vote for whoever I want and tell my parents I voted for whoever they decided to vote for."

Jack gave her an impressed look. "You are not so much of a good girl the more I find out about you."

"What can I say? You make me confess my sins." Elsa joked and Jack laughed back. "Though, jokes aside, whenever I can be my own person without them knowing and causing unneeded drama out of it, I usually take the chance." She told him. "The rare occasions when it's possible."

"Sounds like me whenever I'm in my unit." Jack told her, a smile still on his face.

"You did mention it was strict last night. And I'm pretty sure disobeying them is a lot worse than going behind my parents' back."

"Will you go to kind-of-a-jail for going behind your parents' back?" Jack asked her.

"No." Elsa replied, not sure how to react to what she just heard. Her knowledge of how the army works wasn't that vast.

"Well, you get the idea." Jack shrugged before remembering his latest mishap while in his unit. "Three weeks ago, Hiccup and I discovered one of our commanders was gay… and we were grounded to the unit for twenty one days."

Elsa covered her mouth in shock, but didn't really block the laugh that escaped her mouth. "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh." She apologized.

"Nah, it's okay." He told her. "I still laugh about that. Sucks we got caught but hey, if it weren't for that little mishap, we could have stayed in our unit this weekend and then we would have missed the Gala re-opening, and then I wouldn't have met you..."

Jack suddenly realized what he just said. Elsa's red cheeks confirmed that he didn't just think that, but he also said it out loud, which caused him to blush too. He needs to get out of this awkward situation.

"And… Anna, Rapunzel and Merida of course!" He quickly added. "You provided good company last night."

Elsa noticed the blush on Jack's face, which she found quite cute. She would usually run away if a guy, knowingly or not, practically told her he liked her; but this weekend was already unusual to her, so she just rolled with it. "Nice save there, army man." She smirked at him while his cheeks grew even redder. Elsa suddenly realized what she just said before fixing herself. "It was fun hanging out with you guys as well." She added, this time being a lot less teasing, and making him feel like she didn't mind his little slip.

Jack continued to tell her about his service at the army, which he described as "hard work and deadlines", two things he wasn't really found of.

"So, what are you found of?" Elsa asked him.

Jack thought about it for exactly one second before answering her. "Snow balls and fun times." He replied, receiving a smile from the girl.

"Why snow balls?"

"Because I always liked the winter, whenever we get one anyway, and I guess snow is the first thing people associate with winter so… yeah." He told her.

"You're a winter person?" Elsa asked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jack asked back.

"No, no… Infect, I'm a winter person myself." She answered, still smiling that smile she had throughout this entire conversation.

Jack's smile was still there as well. Both of their smiles were still on as they just continued walking around the streets. They kept talking about Jack's army life, Elsa's National Service duties, winter experiences, stories about their friends and family, how Jack found out where Elsa lives and lots more. The two of them had so much fun with their conversation that they didn't even notice that they were talking for almost two hours. When realization struck them, they hurried back to Elsa's place.

Once they arrived at Elsa's door, the girl turned to face Jack. "I had a great time today." She said. "Thank you, Jack."

"No problem." He nodded before adding. "I had a great time too." There were a few seconds of silence then, neither of them sure on how to end this night. Jack was the one to break the silence. "Um, before we say good-bye, can I have your phone number?" He asked her before quickly adding. "You know? For texting and… stuff…?"

Elsa was a bit shocked when he asked for her phone number, but she decided it can't really harm anyone if he'll have it. He was a friend after all. Elsa mentioned for him to give her his phone and she dialed her number in before saving it with her name. "There you go. Text me later and I'll save your number." She told Jack as she handed the phone over to him. Suddenly, Elsa felt the need to do something that was probably controversial and dangerous. She almost convinced herself to give up on the idea, but later decided that she had broken enough rules of being religious this past weekend, another small one probably wouldn't hurt.

After Jack put his phone back in his pocket and turned to face his new friend again, he felt Elsa hug his neck and pressing her lips to his cheek. "Have a good week." She told him before quickly smiling at him and dissappearing behind the door.

Jack seemed to freeze for a few seconds after Elsa kissed his cheek, trying to figure out if he was dreaming this or not. When he came over a few hours ago he wasn't even thinking about trying to woo her, seeing how she comes from a family where dating at that young an age must conclude in marriage at some point. But now, after how this not-a-date has ended, he thought he might be able to get her to be more than just a friend. With that little spark of hope Jack retuned home, a good memory filling his thoughts as he prepared for the dawn of the new week.

* * *

**I had a really good time writing this one. It's really fun heaving these two talk, espacially when it's about stuff I know and live through. Sadly, like I said, we aren't far away from the ending. Infect, the next chapter will be the last one. I will go more into details as to why when it will be up, but I mention this here so that you guys will be ready for it.**

**Shiksa* - As far as I'm aware, this term is used whenever you wish to describe a religious girl who's going against the rules. There are A LOT of definitions to this word and every person I ask tells me something different. But, whatever it DOES mean, it did fit with what Elsa tried to get across, so I used it.**

**Wonderful Country* - Pretty much the Israely version of SNL. In my opinion(As well as many others'), it's the best satire show we ever had here. Features a lot of hillarious impersonators making fun of our leaders and sketches. This may also be a good time to say that non of the names given to said leaders in this story are real and non of the character's opinions about said leaders, either implied or outright stated, are mine.**

**That's all for now. See you guys next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, this is it. The final chapter of this short and simple story. I originally planned for it to be longer, but the more I thought about the future planned chapters, the thing just started to lose focus. So it came down to either short and sweet, or drown out and un-focused. I think the first one was the way to go.**

**HOWEVER! I might have some ideas for the future of this universe... but more on that later. Hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

When Elsa entered her home, her parents weren't quite as questionable as she thought they will be about a boy coming over and asking her if she wants to go for a walk with him. They just asked how she knows him and she replied that she met him one day during National Service; she wasn't going to complain once they didn't ask any further questions and simply dissmissed her to go to her room, even if it was un-characteristic for them.

Anna, however, knew who Jack was and how Elsa really knew him, and as soon as the elder sister set foot in their bedroom, Anna interrogated her older sibling for information about their walk. Or as Anna called it once Elsa entered their room, their date.

"It wasn't a date!" Elsa quickly hissed at her, making sure her parents won't hear the conversation and go nuts over the idea of Elsa dating even though she knows it's forbidden, unless marrige is involved.

"Then why did you kiss his cheek?" Anna asked with a smug smile on her face, while Elsa's eyes grew a few inches because of the shock.

"You saw that?" She asked, her cheeks starting to burn a little and she started to face down.

"My older, "religious", sister went out and hung out with a guy for the first time in… I don't know, forever? And a guy she met only a night before in a night club? I needed to see where this was going once he brought her back home." Anna finished her explanation, giving her sister a warm smile and a shrug once she finished her explaination.

Elsa was in a loss for words once Anna told her that she saw how her meeting with Jack ended. "Well, you always kiss boys on the cheek whenever you are saying goodbye to them or meet them, and you have a boyfriend." She said in her defense.

"Here is the thing…" Anna pointed out. "I'm not what you will call a "Full-On Religious" therefor; this kind of behavior doesn't cause much suspicion. You, on the other hand, are 100 percent religious. So, when you do something like this, it's usually a sign of you dating said boy."

"Who made you the religious dating master?" Elsa asked, finding herself amused with her sister's analysis of the situation.

"I did." Anna smirked when she saw her sister smiling.

The elder girl could just roll her eyes. "Well, think whatever you want, it was nothing. I'm not even sure what came over me…" Elsa stated. "I just felt like I needed to thank him for the good time we had because I was having fun and… that's what I came up with." She threw her hands up in the air.

"Couldn't you just give him a hug?" Anna asked. "I'm not judging you, if that's what you're wondering, I'm just curios."

"I don't know…" was the reply. "Look, Anna. Whatever you do, please don't tell anyone about this. If mom and dad find out…" Elsa started to say before Anna cut her off.

"Don't worry." She said while putting two comforting hands on Elsa's shoulders. "It's a secret between sisters." Anna smiled with mere seconds to spare before Elsa hugged her in gratitude. Once the sisters broke their hug, Anna spoke up again. "And now, I have something to blackmail you with." She said with an evil smirk. "I want you to do all of my homework, clean my side of the room as well as yours and also…"

Anna was stopped when the pillow Elsa threw at her collided with her face, much to Elsa's amusement.

After the two sisters were done laughing at Anna getting hit by the pillow, they started to get ready for bed, seeing how it was almost time for them to go to sleep. Once they were both in their beds and made sure their parents weren't in hearing sight, Anna brought the subject of Jack upf again. "So, what are you going to do with Jack?"

"I don't know…" She said, not sure what she thinks about the entire situation at the moment. She knew that she at least liked him, as he was fun to be around and talk to, but she wasn't sure how much she liked him. "I gave him my phone number, so we are officially friends; I'll have to wait and see how it goes from there."

"Are you actually considering this to be going somewhere beyond friends?" Anna asked, causing Elsa to blush a little.

"I… am not really sure." She said. "I know the guy for exactly one day… and let's not mention that a relationship with a girl like me pretty much requires him to marry me at some point, and I don't want him, nor me, to make such a huge commitment at the moment." Elsa answered, not exactly sure on what she thinks about the situation.

"You don't have to commit to anyhting if mom and dad won't know about that." Anna objected. "If you feel like you want to try this out with him at any point, I will cover for you in front of mom and dad. That way you don't have to be afraid, and both of you won't have to make big commitments, unless you two will be ready." She told Elsa, reassuring her that whatever her older sister will choose to do, she will be there to support her.

"Did I already tell you that I couldn't ask for a better sister than you?" Elsa asked Anna with a big smile, knowing that at least her sister will support her no matter what.

"Not in recent memory…" Anna teased. "But probably at some point in the past."

Just before Elsa could have completed another eye roll, she received a text. She unplugged her phone from the charger close to the bed in order to see who texted her.

"_Hey, it's Jack. Just sending a text so you could add my number to your contacts, and to also tell you that I had a really good time today._" It said, causing Elsa to smile.

"Who's that?" Anna asked from her bed, which was located on the other side of the room.

"Jack." Elsa answered. In less than a second, Anna blasted off in the direction of Elsa's bed, and leaned over in order to look at the text.

"What did he write? What did he write? What did he write? What did he write?" She asked in such a fast pace, Elsa didn't even know the girl could talk that fast without tripping over words.

"He just sent a text so that I could add him to my contacts."

Anna frowned at this. "You two are boring so far…" She said before returning to her bed.

Elsa chuckled at her sister's behavior and returned to text Jack. "_I added you now. I had a great time too._" When she was about to plug her phone again, it rang. Elsa looked at her phone and was surprised to see Merida's name, along with their picture during one of their trips, on the screen.

"Elsa, listen…" Merida said before she even gave Elsa a chance to talk. "In the marning, aboot ten Ah think, Jack frem yesterday called me. He foond ma number through Hiccup and Astrid, and he asked me fer yer address. Ah was sa sleepy and un-facosed sa that Ah accidently gave it ta him. If he shaws up at yer house, Ah am sarry in advance." She quickly said.

"Um… Merida. He already came over and left." Elsa told her, she could hear her red-head friend gasp on the other side. "It's okay though, he was fun to hang out with. So, thank you, Merida."

Merida was shocked when Elsa thanked her for giving away her address to someone they just met last night, but she wasn't going to complain. "Na problem then… Ah'll see ye tamorraw." She said before hanging up.

With that little bit of amusement accruing, Elsa giggled to herself before retiring to sleep. Somewhat waiting to see what the next week is going to bring her, after that out of the ordinary.

* * *

By the time the next weekend arrived, Jack and Hiccup have technically finished their service at the army. Whenever a soldier was about to finish his service, he or she was given a two weeks' vacation before actually finishing their service, and the two friends were happy to have at last reach this point. All they had to do now, was enjoy the said vacation, and by the next Sunday afternoon they will be able to call themselves actual Israeli citizens.

When the pair arrived at the train station that Tuesday, they noticed Astrid was waiting for them, like usual, but Elsa was also there. Jack was surprised to see her there, but he wasn't complaining. Throughout the week, whether during slow mornings or sleepless nights, the two texted each other as a means of killing time. Each and every night was the same deal and they were texting each other until a very late hour. The constant vibrating sounds of their phones, along with the few giggles at funny texts, or gasps at shocking and surprising ones, drove whoever was in their room insane; either Anna and Meirda for Elsa, or Hiccup and the rest of the unit for Jack.

The two spent more time together during that weekend, alongside their friends of course. Jack even invited Elsa to the celebration made in honor of Hiccup and him finishing their service at the army, when the date was soon to come. That was when Elsa also got to meet his mother and little sister.

While Elsa still had some National Service jobs to attend, Jack got a lot of free time and he would usually use days when Elsa wasn't working to spend time with her. The texting sessions during the night were also a recurring theme for them, no matter where she slept.

After a few months of spending time with him, Elsa felt that was it. She liked him. REALLY liked him. She has decided that she will ask him if he is ready to give this entire thing a shot. A secret relationship from her parents which won't force marriage upon him. One day, when they were both at the same place and not just texting each other, she asked him if he would agree to this. He responded by lightly kissing her. It wasn't long, lasting only a second if one were to time it, but it didn't leave room for speculation. He liked her back and he wanted to try and be her boyfriend.

And who knows? Maybe it will even end in a wedding…

THE END

* * *

**So there you go! Open yet hopeful ending. So, regarding what I said about this not being the final word for this story; I'm thinking about making a drabbles sequel. You know? Like a collection of one-shots being set in this universe. I have a few ideas but I don't know how fast that will come as I have other stuff I'm working on right now. It will come though! Never fear!**

**But, as of now, this story is done. I had a lot of fun writing this one, and I had tons more fun seeing every one of you reviewing, following, favoriting and also enjoying this story! Those weren't just complements to me as a writer, those were also complements to Israel, and if I managed to get that than I'm happy. Long Live Israel!**

**Before I wrap up, I would like to share one more trivia with you. If you're a Jelsa shipper(And let's face it, if you aren't you wouldn't have read this), you will be happy to hear that the Hebrew voice actors for Jack and Elsa are actually married in real life! You see? Israel indorse Jelsa, most likely before it ever happened...**

**Thanks again for everyone who supported this! I will catch you later! **


End file.
